Pack animals and Tribbles
by D. Destiny
Summary: Deanna Troi receives word from DS9...how does she react? One of my rare attempts at a more humorous story, I still don't think it's my cup of tea, but this one's okay :) R&R please


My second story in the W/T fandom. Little bit humorous, little bit depressing and not dealing with W/T as a couple.

Rating; PG

Disclaimer; nothing's mine but the words ;)

In case you're wondering about the title; I couldn't thing of a fitting one and I recently got called a _pack animal because I teamed up with some friends to get a mutual enemy of ours to take our pictures of the internet…somehow, after rereading this story _pack animals_ seemed to describe the Troi/Crusher friendship here…_

I'm not making sense, am I? Oh well, just enjoy the story *g*

**Pack animals and Tribbles**

"I am sorry."

For a few seconds longer the couple kept their eyes locked and then their connection was broken by a simple tap. Numbly she stared at the now black screen, not sure which of her emotions to give free reign.

Absently she took notice of the doors of her office opening, but she didn't bother to turn around and welcome her visitor, her gaze still glued to the black screen. "Dea? Are you coming along?"

"No…no, I think I'll skip." She was even too shocked to attempt to sound normal, something Beverly noticed instantly; her concerned flared into Troi's mind, but the Betazoid ignored it.

"Dea? What's wrong?" 

With a push Deanna swirled her chair around and faced the redheaded doctor. "Tell me something; how come every man alive believes that the words "I'm sorry" make everything right?" 

The question made Beverly pause, her mind trying to figure out what caused her friend to ask that question. "You're the psychologist, you tell me."

Troi snorted and stood up, quickly striding to the couch and dropping onto the soft cushions. "Genetics and conditioning."  She growled unhappily and then offered an explanation. "It's only obvious that every male inherits the stupidity gene. Often in combination with the gene for insensitivity. As for conditioning…they're supposed to learn that the proper way to apologize for a mistake they've made is saying 'I'm sorry', treat the lady to a nice dinner or in the very least buy her a nice gift and offer and explanation."

Crusher nodded her agreement, not bothering to bite back her chuckle at Deanna's sarcastic tone. "But nnnoooooo" Deanna continued standing up again to pace around "All they remember are those three words. "I am sorry" I am sorry that I am late. I am sorry that I must leave. I am sorry that duty is more important. I am sorry that I lied. I am sorry that we're not compatible. I am sorry that I left you and I am sorry that I'm engaged to another woman!" To punctuate her last exclamation she hurled a vase against the wall, not even bothering to look back to see the shards fall onto the floor.

Meeting Crusher's startled gaze she realized what she'd done. "I guess Worf rubbed off on me. But you're a doctor, you can tell me; is it genetic? Cos I would feel a lot better if it were."

As amusing as Troi's ranting sounded to Beverly, she was both curious and concerned as to what brought it on. "What happened?"

"Jadzia Dax happened."

"Who?"

"My thoughts exactly." She snapped her fingers and walked to the monitor she'd abandoned just a little while earlier. "Computer: display service record Lieutenant Jadzia Dax."

The two women watched the file appear on screen. "Hey! I remember her." Beverly exclaimed. "I met her when we docked at Deep Space Nine, I remember her because the station's commander kept calling her 'Old man'." She waited until she was sure that Deanna's jaw couldn't drop any further, then spoke again. "She's a joined Trill, the symbiont over 300 years old."

"No!"

"Yes! Sisko and the previous host, a man named Curzon, were good friends, hence the nickname."

"You're mocking me, right?" Deanna tried, trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

"I wouldn't dare. So tell me, what brought her up?"

"Worf did; they're engaged."

"What?!"

"Yep; he's engaged to a 300 year old symbiont being called 'old man' by her commanding officer. How can I possibly compete with her…or is that him?" For some reason Deanna found the situation damn funny; she was still too shocked to be angry about his betrayal. He had, after all, promised her to return to her. But she just couldn't believe he had picked a joined Trill…

Beverly opted for a few seconds on what to say or ask, she didn't wish to break Deanna's mood, knowing the Betazoid would feel the full impact soon enough. "I just hope she and the Station's medical officer get along well."

It silenced Deanna for just a split second and Crusher could see the wheels in her head spinning. "Ha! After their first night together, she won't know what hit her!"

"Well, that isn't pretty obvious and I'm pretty sure Trills stay conscious during the sexual act; just like every life form." 

Troi only laughed louder and was waving her hand to indicate that she wanted to say something. When she'd composed herself enough she looked up at friend, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing again. "I probably should've told you this long time ago…but those scratches and bruises, only a rare few were inflicting during 'the sexual act'" she repeated the Doctor's words mockingly.

"Then how…"

"Let's just say that Worf and I are both restless sleepers." Deanna smiled slightly as she remembered their nightly episodes. It wasn't unusual for an empath to get caught up in other people's dreams and even before she and Worf became intimate she had unconsciously been caught up in his dreams because they were so intense. During their time together the empathic link they developed only made his dreams more vivid to her and often they ended up wrestling each other in their sleeps.

Beverly scowled and swatted the Counselor's arm. "And you never bothered to tell me! Damn! And here I was being damn jealous that you showed up in Sickbay practically every morning." She huffed and glared at Troi, who couldn't help but giggle, perfectly aware of what the Doctor was thinking and feeling. "You're an evil, evil person Deanna Troi."

"Hmm…maybe I have to remind Worf of that. He asked me not to come to the wedding, it would make him feel…uncomfortable." She explained in reply to Crusher's arched eyebrow.

"So, naturally, you're going." Deanna nodded, again struggling no to laugh. "Can I come too?" Beverly asked eagerly.

"That depends…can you get your hands on a Tribble?"

"Oh! As I said, *evil*...but yeah, I think I can. Why?" 

"It'll make a perfect wedding gift." Deanna answered with a bright smile and pulled Beverly along out her quarters. "Come on, let's get a chocolate sundae and discuss our battle strategy." 


End file.
